High School Nobody
by Emilinia-sama
Summary: Xaotv and Plarix are two new members of organization infinty. they're late for a meeting and are now paying the price. WELCOME TO HIGH SCHOOL NOBODY. rated k in case; might rating later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was in a hurry. A major hurry. My dyed green-and-red hair flew in all directions. The silver bells tied in my knee long, side bags jangled as loud wind chimes on a windy day. My black uniform jacket flew at my heels and my clunky black boots thanked clumsily on the white tile under my feet. I was late for a very important meeting and being one of the newest members of organization infinity, I didn't want to be late. The only problem was that my alarm clock had been unintentionally unplugged. So I was running late. And I didn't like it.

My partner and best friend, Plarix was running next to me; her blue and blonde braids flying past her shoulders. Her loose hair bun bobbed in every direction as she ran. "Why didn't you wake me, Xaotv?!" she demanded of me.

"Oh, so sorry! I didn't realize I was your mother," I retorted. I was slightly out of breath from running, so the heavy sarcasm was softened. (But only slightly.)

Finally, we both reached the meeting hall. We pulled our hoods over our heads to where nobody could see our faces before we went in. The meeting had already begun, to my dismay. The unbelievably long white meeting hall lined with tall thrones lining the walls.

There was a person for each throne. Two of the many thrones were empty. Our thrones. If I didn't think that being able to sit up on one of the many thrones was cool, I'd have thought the thrones looked slightly threatening.

Our superiors sat on the thrones near the end of the long hallway. One had his arms crossed across his chest in annoyance. I gulped down the lump in my throat. I didn't want get on the bad side of anyone. My luck was bad enough without getting one of the superiors on my case.

"You're late," one of the other superiors told us.

"We apologize, sir," Plarix and I said in unison.

"You missed the whole damn meeting!" shouted the superior with his arms crossed. "What the hell were you doing? Taking a walk through the park?!"

"No, sir."

"What then?" he demanded.

"My alarm clock broke, sir," I stated simply.

"And you?" he said, turning to Plarix.

"Xaotv didn't wake me up."

"And you have to have me wake you up?" I muttered under my breath.

"Well it doesn't matter now. But there were a few decisions made while you were asleep," said one of the others. I cringed under my hood. This didn't sound good.

"Xaotv, Plarix, you two are going to high school."


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own kingdom hearts

Chapter 2

I stared at a large sign at the front of the building that stood in front of me. It said _Welcome to Shirogane High School._ The building was made of red brick. It looked about three stories high and very menacing.

I had a black and red shoulder pack slung over my shoulder. I tried to keep from shaking with little success. _this is ridiculous,_ I thought._ this shouldn't be a problem. I mean, I'm the one that brings terror to others. What the hell is with this place…?_

But I knew the problem. I would fail. My power as a nobody was to bring nightmares to my enemies, killing them in their sleep. Consequently, however, my powers came with a price. My luck. I am the unluckiest alive. So I would probably pick the wrong answers on tests, I would lose my homework (if I even remembered that I had homework), I'd lose my books because they would inexplicably fall out of my bag, and more.

"It says '_Welcome to Shirogane High.'_ more like '_Welcome to your doom.'_" I muttered under my breath.

"Ah, come on Xao. It's not that bad," Plarix stated from behind me. "And anyway, check out the adorable school uniforms!"

I turned around to see her admiring herself. I looked at my own uniform. It was a collared white under-shirt with a black T-over-shirt. A green and red plaid mini-tie was tucked neatly under the black T-shirt and a matching plaid mini-skirt finished ensemble. I had to admit, it was cute. But still, Plarix didn't have to worry about failing (only because she knew she would). Her luck was way better than mine.

"Alright. Let's get on with this," I said as I cursed the organization under my breath.

__

Let the torture begin.


	3. Chapter 3

don't own KH

Chapter 3

I walked down the crowded hallways with my schedule in hand. I kept my gait smooth so the silver bells in my hair wouldn't jingle too loudly. Not that they had to, though. Practically everyone was staring anyway, though the looks varied. Some people stared at my hair, taking in the red-tipped widows peak, green and red streaked, knee length side bangs, and the short spikes in the back. Or they stared at my bust (some looks of approval, some of contempt). I kept my eyes trained on either my schedule, the numerous doors, or the floor. The halls were beginning to clear and I was still trying to find my third period class. It was my lunch period, which was good since I was hungry. Which in turn was bad. My first and second periods had gone by without much effort, since they were drama and English. Very easy. But I had algebra next, and that was least favorite class. I still had five classes to go; luckily my next class was gym, which was only good for the reason that Plarix and my friend, Ashyx were in it to. As the saying goes, misery loves company.

I rounded a corner, my speed picking up, and bumped into something. Or someone.

"Oh, crap! I'm sorry!"

I looked up to see deep blue eyes.

sry it's so short. next will be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

don't own KH. no sueing!!

Chapter 4

"Oh crap! I'm sorry!"

I looked up to see deep blue eyes. That, and very messy brown hair. It was a guy. _oh, damn it!_ I had zero boy experience outside the organization, and all the boys there were either unavailable or jerks. But this one didn't look like a jerk. On the contrary, the first time I saw him, the first thought that went through my head was 'puppy.' I hadn't even noticed that I was on my butt and the bell had rung already. I was captivated by his innocent, blue gaze.

"Hey, are you alright…?" he asked.

I jumped slightly, the trance broken. The boy looked generally concerned. It touched me for some reason, the look in his eyes. I nodded my head slowly, answering his concerned eyes (since I didn't really hear his question). My eyes traveled to his clothing, trying to keep myself from being hypnotized by his eyes. And my eyes saw one main color. Black.

_As if I don't see enough black back home_, I thought to myself. But it surprised me that this boy didn't wear the school uniform, and the black looked very good on him. He held his hand out to me. Again, his actions surprised me. I was used to picking myself up, for the most part. But I took his hand.

"I'm really sorry. You okay…?" he asked again.

"Yeah," I said in a small voice.

"That's good," he sighed, smiling sheepishly.

I just looked at his face. He didn't really have a baby face, per say. No, it was his innocent eyes; they gave his face a childish look. If it was possible, I might have smiled. But that wasn't possible, not for me anyway.

"So, where are you going?"

I was instantly snapped out of my brooding. I looked down at the piece of paper in hand, and handed it to the messy haired boy in front of me. He studied it for a moment, and handed it back, grinning a dumb grin. "Cool. That's my next class too. Come on."

He turned me around and took me back through the hallway I had just came through. We stopped in front a door I didn't know was there. He opened the door for me, like a gentleman.

"My name's Sora, by the way."

well, hopefully this chapter was longer than the last. Review, plz.


	5. Chapter 5

i don't own KH.

Chapter 5

_"My name's Sora, by the way."_

Sora. The name fit. The guy seemed like a total air head. I glanced up to see hundreds of eyes. On me, of course.

"It's very nice of you to join us Mr. Amano."

The teacher was over at the board writing an equation. _Damn it, I'm late…again!_ I lowered my head wishing my hair didn't stand out so much at the moment. My peers' gazes made me feel very self-conscience.

"Sorry, Mr. Evans," Sora chirped cheerfully. I glanced up quickly and saw an empty seat in the back. My luck was improving slightly. I hurried to the open seat, and then…

"Hold it. You're the new student, aren't you?"

I cringed. Once again I cursed my luck. I slowly turned toward the teacher, and nodded. He told me to introduce myself. I shuddered. But I had to do it. I grit my teeth and stepped up in front of the class.

"I'm Xaotv. Call me Xao if it's easier. I like chocolate. I hate it when people mess with me or use me."

I glared at the class through narrowed eyes. I walked to the empty seat in the back. When I reached it, I realized my major mistake. I had just either driven people away or opened myself up to what I hated most. I shuddered slightly. I hated seeming weak in front of others.

_Wow, I hate a lot of stuff._ And it was true, I supposed. I didn't like a lot of stuff. I looked up to see quite few people still staring at me. A red haired girl, a blonde guy, and Sora was staring at me too. I blushed slightly, to my amazement. I wasn't completely sure why his staring would affect me. My eyes turned, unintentionally, toward the blonde.

Blue eyes. Deep blue eyes. I couldn't help but gape. His eyes were exactly the same as the messy brunet's eyes. I looked from one to the other. Yes, they were the same. Exactly the same. I was shocked all over again. Then, another thought struck me. One that was totally unexpected.

_I wonder what the blonde's name is._ I immediately averted my eyes from the pair of hypnotizing eyes. I began to doodle. Extreme doodles. After all, with my powers, I had a very vivid imagination and jittery hands. So I drew a lot.

"Hey."

I looked up to see the hypnotizing blue eyes gazing into mine. Sora grinned stupidly, if not a little sheepishly. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what the pup could possibly want.

"Um, do you want to work together…?"

My eyes widened in surprise. But then again, what else would he want? But after my performance in front of the class, I thought he would keep his distance. Of course, there was another type that he might be._ the type that just love to annoy people that don't want to be bothered._

But that didn't explain the sheepish look in his eyes. I looked down at my doodles, and nodded. Just then, I was surrounded. The red head, the blonde, and another boy with long silvery hair crowded around my tiny desk. And they began to talk math, leaving me quite dazed. And claustrophobic.

_God, this is not what I was expecting._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was careful to swing my hips as I walked along-side Xaotv. She was nervously patting down her bells. Muffling them, I suppose; even though she always said she enjoyed being different, I think she was just a tad too different to feel comfortable amongst all these bland teenagers. I stifled a laugh. She is actually a lot more concerned about what people think than she lets on. The proof was there. She had completely forgotten I was right next to her! And better yet, she walked straight into a poor bystander! Poor Xaotv. She was so flustered; she didn't even notice as I waved at her and slipped into my first period.

And right onto a smokin' hottie! I bumped into this gorgeous emo-looking guy with blue-gray hair. Oh wait, is this- it's number VI! What the heck is he doing here? I offered my apologies and tucked one golden braid behind my ear in a cute motion. For a split second, he looked embarrassed. But he regained his cool demeanor and stepped aside to let me through. I did a mini curtsy and stepped in, twirling one of the strands of hair that come out in a sunburst array from my loose blue bun.

I sat down in the seat one to the left from the very middle. This was my strategy. Goths and emos sit in the back. Nerds and goody-goods sit toward the front. In a normal situation, the hottest and most popular guy in the class should end up one seat to the left of mine, other friendly preps should surround that area. The idiotic bubbly prep girls will take the window seats to the far left and the average people will sit to my right getting lamer the farther away they are. The seat to my immediate right will probably turn out to be my best female friend in the class. To the untrained eye, there is no pattern. But for me, it'll be followed every time.

I'm actually pretty smart, as you might have figured out. In fact, I'd be terrific at school if I actually cared. The thing is, it depends on priorities. I care about my friends, boys, drama, and drawing. And, of course, the Organization. I need my heart back. In the Organization, the theory is that we have no hearts. But really, I'm not so sure. I feel happy sometimes. I think. It's hard to tell. But somewhere in there, I think I feel. And if I can't, I sure can put on a hell of a show.


	7. Chapter 7

i'm so sorry for not updating sooner, for all the people reading this. i had midterms last week, and so i haven't felt like writing at all. but i'm done with that so here's Ch 7. once more i don't own KH

Chapter 7

Finally, it was the final period of the day. Plarix, Xtrei, and I were sitting in drama. There were no desks or even chairs. There were couches, bean bags, recliners, and rolling chairs. I knew I was going to enjoy this class, for there would be no paper work. However, Sora and his friends were also in this class, along with an emo guy and a spiky red head. It was weird to me, but I brushed it off.

Plarix was braiding my hair as Xtrei was talking to me. But I wasn't really listening. I glanced toward Sora for the thousandth time in that single class period. Somehow I got the feeling that the reason my friends and I were stuck in this hell hole had something to do with him and his friends. But I wasn't sure what.

"Xao! Did you hear me?"

Xtrei's voice broke through my thoughts. "Huh?"

"I said that the hot emo guy over there is number six. You know from organization 13?"

I glanced over at the said emo guy. And gaped. She was right. My eyes wandered unintentionally to the spiked red head. And I recognized him. "Number eight…" I whispered. "What are they doing here? I thought they're only called when something major happens, or whatever…" I trailed off.

None of us spoke. Plarix continued to braid my side bangs, while we all brooded over why the numbers were at this school. _just what is at this school…?_

"By the way, does anyone the brunette's name. You know, the spikey, brown hair?" Plarix asked.

"Sora," I answered immediately.

Plarix stopped braiding my hair, and Xtrei simply stared at me in surprise. I looked from one friend to the other. "What?"

"Sora, huh? And you know his name how?"

"He told me his name."

"But your awful at remembering names, Xao."

"I remember your just fine, Plarix."

"Yeah, after she told you what it was three times," Xtrei stated bluntly.

My face went rather pink. "Well, what's the blonde's name?" I asked. It was a sad attempt to keep myself from brooding.

"Roxas," Plarix answered.

"And you know his name, why?" I retorted.

"I'm better at remembering names than you."

"Maybe, but I seem to remember that it took you at least two tries to remember our names."

This time it was Plarix to turn pink. And once again my eyes flitted back to Sora. He caught my glance. And I felt certain.

The reason that I was in this torture place called high school had something to do with this blue eyed boy. _but what…?_

well, i think that's a bit longer than prevous chapters. hoped you liked it. REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

i disclaim all characters that are not my own.

Chapter 8

Plarix

I sat on my bed, combing my hair with my figures. I was leaning against the headboard, watching Xaotv (just Xao to me) and Xtrei. Xao was at the foot of my bed and Xtrei was sitting on my Vanity's stool with her foot resting on it while she painted her toenails.

"So, how did you guys like high school?" I asked them.

Xtrei glanced up at me, then her eyes fell back to her toenails, murmuring softly, "About the same as my other did when she went.

Xao looked up from her sketch pad. "It's not as good as its cracked up to be. I have to say I didn't like it particularly," she continued as her eyes went back to her sketch.

I looked at her. My head cocked to the side in confusion. She felt my stare, I was sure, but she said nothing. "You've never been to high school before, Xao?"

"Nope. My other was home schooled," she replied flatly. "Ah- there we go!"

Xao eyes shined proudly, and she waved her newly finished sketch of my room. I shrugged and went back to thinking.

About that Roxas boy.

I had first met him in my band class earlier today. Sora had been there too, but Roxas had been the one to catch my eye in that class. He had been talking quite animatedly to another spikey haired, blonde boy (though he was no where near as attractive as Roxas.

I remembered Sora looking quite slyly at the hot blonde next to him. And he poked Roxas in the side. Roxas had been stunned by this, to say the least. He had given a shriek of surprise and fallen off his chair.

I hadn't been able to keep my laughter in. Roxas sat up in a huff. He cheeks were the pink and his mouth was set in a cute pout. He walked over to me and poked me in the ribs. Probably trying to get revenge for laughing at him. He had been to do it in serious manner. But I had been so surprised, that I had given my own scream and fallen out of my chair. Next thing I know, Roxas was on the floor next to me, laughing furiously, just like the brunette that had started the poking war. Roxas hadn't been able to get up for a full two minutes because of his inability to stop laughing.

I've seen him in a few of my other classes. At least one other, but I had been busy copying down rules in my other classes, so I can't be too sure.

I wondered how Xao felt about Sora at the moment. I did know her well enough, however, to know that even in she knew, she wasn't going to spill yet. So I wouldn't say anything yet.

Xtrei stood up, careful not to damage her newly painted toenails, and walked to the couch in the living room, and sat down. She began to look for the remote. I followed her, but instead of sitting down on the couch with her, I went into the small circular kitchen. I passed the empty fish tank that was sitting on the counter. It had been moved in here just yesterday with everything else. It had once belonged to my other, and it was rather devoid of water, never mind fish. Our fridge hadn't plugged in yet, either.

I had just opened one of the top cabinets, when I heard Xtrei cry frustrated, "Where the hell is that _damn_ remote?!" I simply blinked, reached in the cabinet and chucked the 'damn remote' at her, then pulled out some chps.

"Ow! Who in their right mind would put a remote in the--" Xtrei looked as though she remembered something and gave a sheepish smile. I rolled my eyes at silliness and went back to my room where Xao was still sitting, drawing of course. I collapsed on to the bed, startling Xao. She glared up at me.

"I was _inking_!"

"Sorry, sorry," I replied lazily. My head perked up as I heard the door bell.

"I'll get it!" I heard Xtrei call.

"Not if I can help it," I muttered., jumping up as Xao rolled her eyes at my competitiveness.

Luckily, Xtrei was only walking and was only half way when she saw me rushing towards the door. She broke out in a run. I was farther from the door, but I managed to get my hand on the handle first. But we both opened the door at the same time.

However, we hadn't thought nor had we taken the time to consider how this would look to our visitors. At the door was Xyka, our superior, with his hand up, ready to ring the door bell again, and his mouth agape. We fell forward onto him and poor Xtrei got a mouthful of Xyka crotch. Don't get me wrong; Xyka's hot. But he's a total prick! No one would want a guy like him. And he was the guy that sent us here in the first place.

Anyhow, the present position had us all red in the face. Xao had peered out of my room to see who it was at the door.

We were all on the ground and had a very good view (and in Xtrei's case, feel) of the bulge growing under our superior's cloak-like jacket. Now, Xtrei was a very timid, naïve girl who you would _never_ imagine in a position like this. In fact, she looked as though she was on the point of passing out. Poor, unsuspecting Superior Xyka was frozen with his legs splayed, laying on the ground where we had pushed him. And he had unwillingly let out a very lustful and extremely embarrassing groan.

Second in command stood behind him looking very nervous and not at all sure what to do, having averted his eyes, apparently deciding it was much better to pretend nothing was happening.

I was getting up when a flash came from behind me. I turned to see Xao standing behind us with camera in hand, face red but eyes very smug. And I realized the horrendous act Xao had committed. Xtrei had officially gone into shock. It took both me and Second in Command to get her off Xyka, and by that time Xao had a full blown out picture of Xtrei on top of a red faced Xyka.

Xyka sat up looking very flustered and ticked off. He got up and lunged at Xao who simply teleported to the top of the fridge, picture still in hand. Her face was very smug, and I had very sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"So, this is a very interesting pic, don't you think…?"

"Give me that picture Xaotv!" Xyka demanded.

"Not unless you tell what the _hell_ is going on, first."

"That. Is. _Black mail_."

"Well I wouldn't have to resort to this if you'd just tell me what we're here for, would I?"

"THAT'S WHAT WE ARE HERE FOR, YOU _MORON_!"

Xao's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but I noticed she didn't look guilty. She tore up the photo, put it in her pocket, and hopped off the fridge. "Alright then. So why're we here?"

Xyka looked too livid to speak, so Second in Command spoke for him.

"You have heard the reports that more and more nobodies have been getting killed, right?"

"Yeah, I've heard that," I said.

"Since when do you read the paper?" Xao asked indignantly.

"I don't. I listen to rumors." I retorted.

Xao snorted with disbelief. "Well, anyways, we don't know who's been doing this, but we think that whoever is killing our people is going to Shirogane High."

"Okay, and who do you think _is_ killing nobodies?" Xao asked.

"The key blade master. He's done it before." Xyka told us in a tense voice.

"The unfortunate thing, though, is that our records of the key blade master have been destroyed, and he hasn't been at large for three years." Second in Command said.

"Wow, we forget things quickly, don't we?" I whispered to Xao, who just gave a small "hmm."

"So you want to kill a guy when we don't even know who he _is_?!"

"No. For now, we just want you to spy. Poke around; see what you can find."

"And when we find him, then you want us to kill him?"

"Correct."

"Alright, but tell us why the numbers are at the high school." Xao demanded.

I glanced at her, thinking that she really shouldn't be making demands. When I looked back at our superiors, they looked simply…

_Confused_.

"The numbers? From org. 13?"

"Are there any others?"

"But they're all dead. The key blade master killed them all. You must have been seeing things or something."

"But I wasn't!" Xao insisted.

"She's not lying, sir. They're in our last period," I vouched for Xao.

Both superiors traded confused looks. They apparently had no idea what we were talking about. I glanced over at Xao; she was looking at the ground looking both flustered and determined. "Well…uh…we understand what you want us to do, so…uh…if you'll just leave us to finish furnishing the apartment…"

"Are you trying to get rid of us, Plarix?"

"Well, I figure that when Xtrei comes to, it would be best if she didn't see you sir."

Xyka's face went bright red. He gave a curt nod and almost ran out the door. Second in Command told us that more nobodies would be moving in next door in about a month and ran after Xyka.

"I can't _believe_ you were about to black mail our head commander, Xao."

"There wasn't any film in the camera," Xao said matter-of-factly.

"Huh?"

"I just turned on the flash. There was never any film in the camera."

"But…then how…did you get a picture?"

Xao pulled the ripped out picture out of her pocket. An inky black fire surrounded the picture, revealing plain, white, ripped up computer paper. My mouth fell open. _Her illusions are getting better…_

"You--you sly fox!"

Xao merely shrugged. "On another note, we don't have anything for dinner, do we?"

"Since the fridge isn't plugged in, no."

"Well we can munch for dinner tonight, I suppose. What do you want me to get?" Xao asked.

"You're gonna go get us super?" I asked her incredulously.

"Just tell me what you want, before I get pissed."

"Okay, okay! …I want ramen."

"Fine. I look for something for me. What about Xtrei?"

"Uhhh…"

We looked over at the couch were Xtrei sat up in a daze. "Wh-what…? What happened?"

I opened my mouth to say something, when Xao grabbed my arm. I looked at her; she shook her head. I realized I had been about to make a very stupid move. One thing you _never_ want to do is upset Xtrei. She will honestly bite your head off.

"Nothing. Listen, Xao is going to get us dinner. You want ramen?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, what flavors?"

"Chicken."

"Oriental."

"Okay, I'll be right back. Don't break anything while I'm gone." Xao told us.

"Jeez. Where's the love?"

"It's in my other jacket. Later!"

"Be safe, and no flirting," I called.

"Hah! Yeah Right!"

FINALLY! ALONGER CHAPTER!! hpoefully the next will be as long. oh yes. btw, if anyone was wondering how to pronounce everybody's names, then here you go:

Xaotv (zao-dv) Plarix (play-reez)

Ashyx(ash-ee-x) Xtrei (ztr-long 'i') kind of like 'strike' w/o the 'k'.

well, there you go. don't forget to R&R.


End file.
